


I don't feel like bothering to come up with a title for this

by milk_and_glitter



Category: MIKA (Musician) RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7951774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milk_and_glitter/pseuds/milk_and_glitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Look more fluff but this time I wrote it while watching Sherlock</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't feel like bothering to come up with a title for this

Mika rolled over and pressed his face into Andy's side. “Aren't you going to get your face out of that book? I want to take a nap. I'm tired!”

“What’s that got to do with me?” Andy asked. “If you want to take a nap take a nap. I'll be quiet, I promise.”

Mika glared at him and flicked one of his shirt buttons. 

“Oh! Do you want the lights out so you can sleep better?” 

Mika shook his head. Was Andy teasing him or did he really not know? He shoved his arm under Andy's back. 

“Want me to read you a bedtime story?” Andy asked. He reached down and ruffled Mika's hair. 

Definitely teasing. Mika wrapped his other arm around Andy's stomach. He closed his eyes and rested the side of his face against Andy's ribs. 

Andy smoothed Mika's hair back. “Are you all right?” he asked. 

“No,” Mika said. “You're not a very good pillow. Not soft enough.”

Andy sighed and set down his book. He grabbed Mika around the chest and pulled him up into a hug. “Why don't you tell me.”

Mika tucked his face between Andy's neck and shoulder. “I'm tired, and my head hurts, and I need you to hold me,” he said. He rolled over away from the window and curled up so his back was pressing against Andy. 

Mika felt Andy shift and wrap him tightly in his arms. “You warm enough?” Andy asked. 

Mika nodded. Andy's fingers were rubbing the middle of his chest. He relaxed and closed his eyes, felt Andy's lips against his neck. God he was exhausted. He was so, so…

Andy smiled. Mika was warm against his chest, and one of his hands was still loosely grasping Andy's. 

He couldn't finish his book without waking Mika, and a nap had never hurt anyone,had it?


End file.
